The trucking industry, specifically the segment consisting of Full-Truckload (FTL) and Less-than-truckload (LTL), is a segment of the shipping industry that ships a wide array of freight. The shipment sizes can vary from an individual item consisting of one piece to a full truckload consisting of several pieces. FTL freight is typically handled only once as it is loaded into a semi-trailer at the shipper's location and unloaded at the consignee's location. In the LTL industry, freight is commonly handled multiple times, with the shipper loading the freight into a semi-trailer, then the freight is returned to a local freight terminal to be unloaded/loaded into a another trailer to be routed to the destination. This process, commonly known as a hub-and-spoke network, is used to increase the efficiency of the operation by increasing density.
The traditional method of loading freight into a semi-trailer is to back a semi-trailer to a raised dock and unload each piece/pallet using a forklift. A 53′ semi-trailer van can hold up to 30 pallets on the floor of the trailer. To unload a loaded semi-trailer conventionally, it requires a single forklift driver to drive into the trailer to pick-up and remove each pallet. During this unloading process, a driver could take up to 30 trips into the trailer to remove each pallet. This process is typically completed utilizing 1 forklift driver but it is possible to utilize 2 forklift drivers to unload a trailer simultaneously.
As should be apparent, this process is wasteful in that the forklift is often not conveying cargo (empty carries). Also, because the trailer is no connected to the dock, the forklift driver must be careful each time that they enter the trailer. This further reduces the speed of the process. Therefore, there is clearly a need for a movable platform which can be easily unloaded from a trailer in a single move without the forklift driver having to enter the trailer. As will be made apparent in the following disclosure, the present invention provides a solution for these aforementioned problems.